


Storm

by EvelynThursday



Series: Feline Company [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Athos has a cat, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynThursday/pseuds/EvelynThursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos and Anouk were having a pleasant evening until the storm came. Sequel to ‘Feline Company’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> With all the storms that we have recently had in Britain and Ireland (I hope none of my readers or their families have been affected by the awful flooding) this story seems appropriate despite writing it a few months ago.
> 
> For those who haven’t read the previous story, Athos has a cat called Anouk and she is a seal pointed Birman.

A flash of lightning lit up the room as if it was daylight and was followed by a loud boom a few seconds later. By the time the thunder sounded Anouk had already made it to the safety of under Athos’ bed. She hissed, displeased by the weather’s sudden turn.

Athos, sitting on the bed reading a book, was just pleased that it was the evening and so wasn’t out in the torrential downpour that started seconds after first thunderous noise had dissipated.

There was a clattering of boots on the stairs and then there was a knock on the door. D’Artagnan’s laughter through the wood told him who it was.

Opening the door he found what he expected – Aramis, Porthos and d’Artagnan, all dripping wet and all with differing expressions. D’Artagnan was smiling, enjoying the rain; having been born and growing up on a farm he knew the benefits of the rain and knowing that he was heading somewhere warm and dry he enjoyed the wet sensation whilst it lasted. Porthos looked impassive, the weather stopped for no man and it was best to flow with it rather than against it. Aramis had a scowl on his face, hair dripping into his eyes and generally looking like he had the disposition of a drowned rat.

“Forgive the intrusion,” apologised Porthos, “the rain started rather suddenly and you were the closest shelter.”

He let them in and d’Artagnan immediately started looking for something.

“Where’s Anouk?” he asked, as another boom of thunder shook the floor. Athos gave him his ‘don’t be stupid’ look and pointed under the bed.

“It’s a thunderstorm. Where do you think she is?”

Crossing to the chest of draws as the boy tried to crawl under the bed to join his cat, Athos pulled out several towels and threw them at his comrades. Aramis had already claimed a chair by the fire and Porthos was pulling off his jacket to drape it over another chair to dry. The Gascon didn’t seem to care that he was wet and was trying to coax Anouk out from her safe place and failing.

Athos sighed and grabbed his ankles and pulled him out.

“Leave her alone d’Artagnan, she’ll come out when she’s ready. Don’t forget the last time you tried to make her do something she didn’t want to do.” Aramis sniggered; d’Artagnan had tried to get her to do some dog tricks and ended up getting a bloodied nose for his troubles - the cat had head-butted him in the face as soon as he got close enough for her to do so. Treville had tried really hard to keep a straight face as they reported the reason for that particular injury.

The boy made his way over to the fire and sat on the floor, drying his hair with Porthos’ now discarded towel. The heat of the fire had started to dry them off and after the towelling Aramis gave to his hair, he looked less like a drowned rat and more like a disgruntled squirrel.

Athos settled on the floor, leaning against his bed as he passed bits of dried fish that he had grabbed from his cupboard on the way past to the still hissing feline.

The four chatted and shared a bottle of wine as they waited for the rain to pass, or at least lighten up enough for the three to make a run for their own rooms.

It took a while, but Anouk finally did emerge from underneath the bed, fur on end and tail like a bottle brush, and settled in her second favourite safe place, curled in Athos’ lap and protected by his enveloping arms. Athos gazed down at her fondly, a smile gracing his lips as he fed her more fish.

Despite his numerous attempts at matchmaking, Aramis knew that there was only ever going to be one lady in Athos’ life, and she had four paws, a tail and was covered in fur.

By now the thunder seemed further away and the rain sounded to be easing off. Porthos confirmed it a few minutes later when he looked out of the window, hands cupping his eyes to keep the glare of the fire off the glass.

They left after finishing their glasses of wine and by then the rain had stopped and the storm had moved on. Each man thanked Athos for his hospitality as they exited his room, and all gave Anouk a parting stroke as she meowed at them from her usual position draped around Athos’ neck.

Once they had gone, Athos gave Anouk a comforting scratch behind her ears.

“You silly animal, you’re scared of thunder and lightning, but musket fire doesn’t faze you.” He said fondly, placing her down on the bed and joining her, picking up the book that he had discarded earlier.

Man and cat spent the rest of evening together, relaxed now that the storm had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> My head cannon for this is that the first time she heard musket fire she was with Athos and therefore felt safe, but the first time she heard a thunder storm, she was alone and was scared of it.


End file.
